stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Fangal
Fangal Katt is the leader of the sabre-toothed cats who lived on board the Lightning Bolt, although her current location is unknown. Personality While large and scary-looking, Fangal is actually peaceful and prefers a quiet life. She cares very deeply for her fellow sabre-tooths, who she sees as her family, and will do anything to protect their lives and freedom. Fangal is a loyal friend, protector, and ally to anyone who earns her trust, and never forgets those who show her kindness. She considers herself the spokescat and guardian of her pack. Biography Fangal was born on Earth, but she and many other sabre-tooths were taken from the planet by the Battalasks, ferocious batlike aliens who planned to train the creatures as living weapons, enhancing them and making them completely immortal, no longer needing to eat, sleep or even breathe. However, Fangal and her family were not by nature ferocious creatures and weren't interested in serving the Battalasks. With the help of Alson and the Jurassic Explorers, the cats escaped their masters and lived with the Explorers as trusted friends and allies. Fangal herself became close to Alson, helping to defend him from the angry aliens when they gave chase. Alson and the other Explorers died away from home, while Fangal and her pack were still alive. Before his death of old age, Alson fixed his ship, the Lightning Bolt, to run on electricity and presumably taught Fangal the dinosaur language. When Teggs, Gipsy, Iggy, and Sprite came to explore the Lightning Bolt, they met Fangal on board, along with her companions Kerr and Clawdio. She pretended to be a vicious monster in order to chase them away for her pack's safety. Teggs fooled her into electrocuting herself, but she quickly recovered from the shock and woke up the rest of the sabre-tooths. She continued to pursue the astosaurs relentlessly when they boarded an unknown ship, although they managed to trap her. Deeply upset, she began to cry, but perked up again when she heard Wettus the dryptosaurus, a direct descendant of her old friend Alson. She promised the dinosaurs that she wouldn't attack them and was set free. Grateful, she revealed that she'd meant them no real harm and described her history and the Battalasks to them. Teggs promised her DSS protection and took her off the Lightning Bolt. However, when Fangal arrived at Outpost Q, she was confronted by Major Terrorkon, a rogue Battalask, and his warriors, who had used Speck and his Megascope to track her down. Fangal defiantly refused to work for Terrorkon even when captured, and the Battalask told her that he could brainwash her into serving him if she resisted. The astrosaurs fought back, and the Battalasks fled to their ship to attack the Sauropod and Wettus's ship. The sabre-tooths on board the Lightning Bolt escaped the ship to help Teggs distract the aliens while Speck rewired the Megascope to send noise into space, taking advantage of the Battalasks` weakness to sound. The aliens' ship exploded, releasing Fangal and her pack. She, her fellow sabre-tooths, and Wettus's family were given a new planet to live on in peace away from the Jurassic Quadrant. Trivia *Fangal is a Smilodon fatalis, an extinct species of big cat that lived alongside and may have competed with early humans. Smilodon is often called the sabre-toothed tiger, although it was only distantly related to tigers. Its closest living relatives seem to be lions and cheetahs. *Fangal's name is a portmanteau of the words "fang" and "gal". Category:Astrosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Steve Cole's favourite characters